


This Isn't A Date

by fynatyourservice



Series: fics that i wrote in google docs and might come back to [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, But only a little, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Other, canon? never heard of her, gender neutral reader, merlin is only mentioned, reader is also a wizard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynatyourservice/pseuds/fynatyourservice
Summary: After a slight misunderstanding, all your friends think that you and a certain magical guitarist are dating.Might as well play along, right?
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Claire Nuñez, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Jim Lake Jr., Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Reader, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: fics that i wrote in google docs and might come back to [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029120
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	This Isn't A Date

You skidded to a halt in front of the bookstore, hastily pounding on the front door. 

"Douxie! Open up! It's important!" You shouted, earning some odd looks from the people passing by. You peered through the window, waiting for your best friend's head to pop out from behind the counter, but to your surprise, he jumped out from below the window, scaring the life out of you. You jumped away from the glass, only just balancing yourself before you fell onto the concrete sidewalk.

Shaking your head, you entered the store, glaring at the dark haired man that was rolling around on the floor laughing. 

"You almost done? I have something really important to tell you," You huffed, folding your arms over your chest. Archie hopped down from his place on the desk, leaping onto your shoulder. “Give him just a minute,” the familiar said, pawing at your head.

Surely enough, Douxie had calmed down, wiping away the tears that had rolled down his cheeks. “I’m glad that you thought giving me a heart attack was funny,” you sighed, holding out your hand. “But, it was absolutely hilarious, you should’ve seen the look on your face! Oh, that was priceless,” he chuckled, taking your hand and pulling himself up.

“So, what did you need to tell me?”

You took in a deep breath, averting your gaze away from Douxie. “Claire begged me to join her and Jim on their date, and I said yes, and then I realized it would be really awkward to be the third wheel so I came to ask you if you could come with me,” you explained, looking back into Douxie’s eyes. He looked like he had just started to register what you said. 

“So, let me get this straight. You agreed to go with Claire and Jim on their date, but then you realized how weird it would be for you to be there so you came here to ask me if I would come with you?” He asked, scratching his head. You nodded. 

“I don’t know, I’m pretty busy, magic doesn't practice itself you know--" He sat down behind the front counter, kicking his feet up as Archie leapt to his lap "--besides, it sounds like we're gonna be on a double date." You swatted his arm.  
  
“This isn’t a double date. We’re just third and fourth wheeling, Doux.”

He still looked unsure, leaning back in his chair. “Okay. Say I was going to come with you, what’s in it for me?” He questioned, a playful sparkle in his hazel eyes.

“I’ll pay for dinner.” You pulled out a wad of cash from your back pocket. His eyes lit up, a grin stretching across his face. 

“Deal!”

“Yes! Thank you so much Douxie!” You cheered, pulling him into a tight hug. “It’s no--” He gasped for air, “--problem. Please let go, you’re crushing my lungs.” You quickly pushed yourself away from him, mumbling a quick apology before heading for the door. 

“It’s at 6:30 so I’ll come by around then,” you said. “See you later, Doux. Bye, Archie.”

You left the shop. “I feel like this will end quite well, perhaps they’ll develop feelings for you,” Archie mused, making Douxie’s face red. 

“Come on, Arch, you know that they’re just a friend,” Douxie sighed, toying with some loose thread on his hoodie. “Besides, even if I wanted to tell them, something will go wrong and it’ll ruin everything. It’s best if I just stay quiet about my feelings.”

Archie hopped up on top of the desk. “Well then, I suggest you get ready for your date. You wouldn’t want to make Y/N wait, would you?”

“It’s not a double date, it’s just third and fourth wheeling.”

***~~~***

**The Magic Man**

6:00pm 

omw now : _You_

 _Douxie_ : k

 _Douxie_ : what should i wear lol

just wear ur normal clothes : _You_

and put ur hair in a bun lmao : _You_

 _Douxie_ : >:O

 _Douxie_ : how dare u bring that up

i still dont know why u hate the bun : _You_

it was so cute lmao : _You_

***~~~***

Douxie’s heart fluttered at every text you sent him, but it was the last one that left him breathless. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the blush that had taken over his face and the feeling of want you gave him. He just wanted to sweep you off of your feet and pepper you with gentle kisses and take you on long walks through Arcadia. He wanted to take you to the lookout and dance with you at sunset.

Unknowingly, Douxie had picked up the broom and was now swaying with it around the shop. 

He especially wanted to go stargazing until the night started to fade away. Just you and him, staring up into the sky. When it got cold, you could huddle closer together, letting him wrap his arms around you. And when the moment was just right, you would both lean in and-- 

Douxie’s fantasy was interrupted by a calm knock at the door. He opened his eyes, just moments away from making out with the broom handle. He quickly put the broom back where it was sitting against the wall and grabbed his hoodie, heading out of the back room. 

Once you saw Douxie in the shop you let yourself in, eyeing him up and down. 

“Is that how you're going?” you asked, trying to hold back your laugh. 

“Well, I mean, yeah. You told me to wear my normal clothes and here I am, in my normal… I’m not wearing a shirt,” Douxie sighed, going back to get a shirt. You took a second to admire the shop for what seemed like the hundredth time. You and Douxie would spend hours at a time learning magic, sharing secrets and making each other laugh. If you looked closely at one of the tables you could still see the scorch marks from when Douxie was teaching you flame spells. 

“Okay, I’ve got a shirt on, you ready to go?” Douxie said, pulling his hoodie over his head. 

“Yeah, let’s go.”


End file.
